


tension

by mvpchani



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hotel Room Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!ong, top!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpchani/pseuds/mvpchani
Summary: Sexual tension is running high and Seongwoo is both the cause and relief of it.





	tension

**Author's Note:**

> so, this draft has been rotting in my docs for a while and is finally finding its way back to the light  
> inspired by certain daniel fancams from the taiwan fanmeet

The thick layer of sexual tension had been exhilarating Daniel from the moment on he woke up from a wet dream, his chest heaving up and down from his deep breathing, pupils blown wide from lust, and the heavy feeling between his legs growing uncomfortable in his boxer briefs. Images of the dream were still flashing behind his eyelids, blurry fragments of Seongwoo on his knees with both droll and cum running down his chin, and Daniel couldn’t help moaning at the unreal memories, which felt way too real in his hazard mind.

Daniel wanted to fall back into the dreamland filled with lust and forbidden desires while chasing his orgasm without actually touching himself, instead reaching his peak by the sheer willpower of his mind, but Daniel knew he had to get ready for the Fanmeeting they had later on. He cooled himself down in the shower as he had no time to take care of his morning wood and forced himself on the way to the location of the Fanmeeting to think about anything else but Seongwoo in a questionable position, yet the proximity between him and his boyfriend in the car was torture to Daniel. It didn’t help that Seongwoo was dozing off on Daniel’s shoulder, his hot breath fanning Daniel’s sensitive neck, and it got the younger boy fidgety to the point that Seongwoo couldn’t find any peace in his sleeping position, choosing Jihoon instead as his personal pillow.

The slight distance between them had Daniel letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, but his mind was running on full speed, causing Daniel to be hyperaware of every little touch, look, everything that stimulated his senses. 

Even during the Fanmeeting, Daniel was in a constant state of horniness and the added rush of adrenaline wasn’t helping Daniel at all; quite the opposite, it fueled him to pour his all into his dancing and as he heard the familiar tunes of ‘Up & Down’, Daniel rolled his hips in a slow and erotic manner, putting his strength into them while a few sinful images were crossing his mind again. 

It was a miracle that he wasn’t going hard again at the thought of fucking Seongwoo slow and steady, which didn’t mean he’s completely off the hook; his own thoughts were betraying him in a sense that the sexual tension in his body was only growing from then on and Daniel knew he has to let it out soon. 

Skipping forward a short while later, Baejin and him got the task to dance to Psy’s ‘New Face’ and by now, Daniel couldn’t control himself anymore; as he was getting into the music, his hips seemed to had got a mind on their own, and in precise and hard thrusts, Daniel was letting out all his frustration, masking it with the intention to ‘go hard’ at the choreography. 

Once the music was cut off and Daniel had been reminded of the fact that he’s standing on stage in front of a big live audience, he scrambled back to his seat while laughing off his embarrassment, his face going red from bashfulness and arousal, and in the corner of his eyes, he could see the surprised expression on Seongwoo’s face. Daniel couldn’t quite make out if it’s a good or bad sign, but he shook off the thoughts, knowing he was letting his tense mood get to himself a bit too much already; thinking of Seongwoo and certain possibilities wasn’t going to better the situation.

For the rest of the Fanmeeting, Daniel willed himself to lock any sexual fantasies into a corner of his mind and forced out unnatural cuteness, which at least made him cringe and forget about his horniness for a while.

It wasn’t until they were finished and back in the van to the hotel that Daniel free falls back into the engulfing electrifying feeling of sexual tension; all it takes was a hand on his thigh way too close to his crotch and Daniel didn’t even need to look up to know whom it belongs to.

“I don’t feel like sleeping alone tonight, can I join you?” 

Seongwoo’s request had an underlying tone of demand and neediness in it and the mischievous glint in Seongwoo’s eyes were giving away his true intentions. 

_ Oh, if only Seongwoo knew what he got himself into _ , Daniel thought to himself quietly but nodded his head nonetheless with a predatory smirk curling on his lips. 

\---

Everything up to their arrival in the hotel room happened in the blink of an eye. 

Seongwoo’s hand on Daniel’s thigh didn’t leave its place until they’re ushered out of the van upon arrival and after a quick dinner in the hotel’s restaurant, the boys were allowed to go back to their rooms. 

Daniel could swear he had never been quicker to his room than during that moment and the elevator ride up to their floor felt like an eternity to him. His fingers were twitching to touch Seongwoo, who was pressed up so close to Daniel’s side as if they were attached to the hip, but everyone included the younglings were around them, meaning that Daniel would get lectured by Jisung if he was just being slightly inappropriate with Seongwoo.

Once the elevator door slid open though, Daniel dragged Seongwoo to his room without any hesitation and punched the code in for the door to open, shoving Seongwoo inside before entering the room himself and closing as well as locking the door behind him.

Daniel didn’t even let a moment pass before he pushed Seongwoo against the wall, spreading the other’s legs by slotting his thigh against them, and cupped Seongwoo’s small face before leaning into a kiss with high enthusiasm. Right away, Daniel was nibbling on Seongwoo’s bottom lip to make him open up and slid his tongue into Seongwoo’s damp mouth, exploring every inch of it and rubbing his tongue against the other’s in a lewd and playful dance. 

Seongwoo’s hand was finding its way into Daniel’s messy hair, tugging on a strand roughly to pull back as the lack of oxygen was becoming apparent, yet Daniel didn’t stop his ministrations on Seongwoo; his lips were instantly attached to Seongwoo’s neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses along it before he sucked the sensitive skin behind Seongwoo’s ear between his teeth, nibbling on the patch of his skin until he elicited a low moan out of the elder.

Daniel had been so caught up in pleasing Seongwoo and releasing his sexual tension that the sudden grind of Seongwoo’s hips against his own ripped an animalistic moan out of Daniel’s throat, whose hands reached out instinctively to cup Seongwoo’s ass and squeezed his cheeks with pressure, pressing the raven-haired boy closer to his own body. 

Their growing erections were rubbing against each other’s through their skinny jeans and the unsatisfying friction was driving them both crazy; especially Daniel knew he needed Seongwoo in so many more ways so badly, it was causing his brain to short-circumstance the moment he had Seongwoo all for himself.

Daniel was so caught up in the act of dry-humping himself on Seongwoo that the latter had to hold the younger boy back, pushing Daniel’s heavy weight off his chest and stopping him by clawing on his shoulders, though he was digging his fingernails into the fabric of Daniel’s shirt in a purposely teasing way. 

“Daniel, you’re going to cum before we’re even really starting,” Seongwoo scolded Daniel with a playful lilt in his voice, the corner of his lips tugged up to form into a smug smirk. Looking up at the raven-haired boy through hooded eyes, Daniel had to catch his breath again while Seongwoo was carding his fingers gently through Daniel’s hair, leaning down to nibble lightly on the juncture between Daniel’s neck and broad shoulders. 

Tilting his head to give Seongwoo more access, the latter hummed against the skin in appreciation before licking up a long stripe on Daniel’s neck to his jawline, grazing the thin skin with his teeth and pulling back with a cheeky grin in the next moment. Hands wandering down Daniel’s broad chest, Seongwoo eventually tugged on the hem of Daniel’s shirt and with the help of the younger boy, they discarded the piece of clothing down to the floor, Seongwoo’s shirt following right after. 

Daniel wasted no time to litter Seongwoo’s smooth skin in fading hickeys, wisely choosing those spots on the other’s lithe upper body which would be covered up by clothing, and the feeling of Daniel’s teeth scraping and pulling on the skin was sending an electrifying sensation through Seongwoo’s body, who was whimpering and panting under Daniel. 

A shudder was passing through Seongwoo’s body as Daniel licked the other’s aroused nub, his tongue lapping on the hard nipple while Daniel’s hand was playing with the other nipple along it; it had Seongwoo clawing on Daniel’s back, scratching the skin underneath his nails, and it got a low grunt out of Daniel in reaction. 

Bucking up against Seongwoo’s crotch once again, Daniel was fumbling in the next moment to unbuckle Seongwoo’s belt to the point Seongwoo had to help; his jeans were down to his ankles in a relatively swift move and they wasted no time to get Daniel out of his jeans as well, leaving them both eventually in only their briefs. Daniel had his palm rubbing Seongwoo’s erection through the briefs right away while his lips were chasing Seongwoo’s again, his mind being intoxicated by the other’s scent and heavy arousal.

Mind going hazard once Seongwoo was replicating Daniel’s motions on the younger’s strained cock, their kiss got messier and sloppier, moans and breaths mingling, and all Daniel could think about was to take Seongwoo here and then, his cock twitching just at the thought of it.

“Seongwoo,” Daniel croaked out in a raspy voice, his tone being an octave lower than usual, “Fuck, Seongwoo, I can’t wait to fuck you anymore.”   


The both of them were looking at each other with their pupils blown wide from the lust and Daniel could hear Seongwoo’s breath hitch in the back of his throat at the suggestion of getting fucked against the wall, but the elder had at least a piece of responsibility left in his fogged mind.

“Lube, where’s the lube, babe?” Seongwoo asked in a slurred manner and shoved Daniel lightly away from himself to squint out from Daniel’s grip, stumbling further into the room to approach Daniel’s bag. After rummaging through it for some moments, Seongwoo found the small bottle of lubricant, and after another moment of contemplating his next move, Seongwoo threw himself on the bed front-first. 

In his moment of confusion, Daniel whined almost childishly but walked closer to Seongwoo nonetheless; the other boy however ordered Daniel to stand still in a voice too sharp and demanding to ignore.

“Sit back and enjoy the show, babe,” Seongwoo almost purred out while lathering his fingers with the lube, before he sat up on his knees, face still being pressed down on the sheets, and tilted his head in a way to catch Daniel’s needy gaze with a teasing smirk on his face.

Reaching back with his hand, Seongwoo gasped quietly at the feeling of the cold lube on his tight asshole, a string of mewls escaping his lips as he circled his middle finger on the rim of his hole, and Daniel’s gaze was hypnotized by Seongwoo’s teasing motions; his cock straining uncomfortably against the fabric of his briefs, Daniel couldn’t help tugging his underwear down slightly to free his hard length, stroking it slowly as he was watching Seongwoo insert the first finger carefully. Moaning out raspily, Seongwoo moved his finger in and out, feeling himself loosen up the more he was fingering himself, though the stretch wasn’t quite what was needed.

So soon after, a second finger got added and Seongwoo was starting to scissor his hole, stretching it out more while moaning ecstatically about the pleasure he was giving himself. The noises in the room were a mixture of Seongwoo’s high-pitched, but slightly muffled out ones and Daniel’s low groans, which grew more and more impatient the longer the wait was.

Seongwoo didn’t think about stopping, he wanted to tease Daniel more and so he eventually added a third finger, hiccuping at the stretch and slight discomfort which went along it at the beginning. Daniel’s breath got caught in the back of his throat at the sight of Seongwoo opening himself up so intently and his heavy erection in his hand twitched as he saw Seongwoo shuddering and whimpering upon setting his fingers into motion again.

Curling his fingers to brush along his sensitive walls, Seongwoo lost himself in the pleasure, his moans becoming louder and unconsciously needier, luring Daniel in, who was itching to touch Seongwoo finally.

Without any hesitation, Daniel walked up behind Seongwoo and draped himself over Seongwoo’s back, his mouth finding the sensitive skin behind the other’s ear again while he urged Seongwoo to remove his fingers from his rear; surprisingly, Seongwoo listened to Daniel right away and even whined quietly for the younger boy to take him finally, which turned on Daniel even more, if that was possible. 

In teasing motions, Daniel rubbed his hard length between Seongwoo’s buttocks without entering Seongwoo quite yet; the man underneath Daniel curled his hands into fists and bit down harshly on his lips to hold back any more begging, but Daniel was intend to hear Seongwoo whine for Daniel’s cock. 

“Jesus, Daniel, where’s that impatient puppy from before?”, Seongwoo croaked out in an almost annoyed voice, his need slowly gaining the upper hand.

The primal growl coming from Daniel in the next moment confirmed that Seongwoo had pushed the right buttons to get his lover worked up, who quickly slicked his cock up before teasing Seongwoo at his puckered hole; this time around, however, the teasing didn’t last long and Daniel buried himself in up to the hilt, filling Seongwoo out completely. 

Squirming underneath the younger, Seongwoo had to stuff his face into a nearby pillow to muffle out his high-pitched moans, which didn’t sit too well with Daniel. Before he even knew it, Seongwoo’s head was yanked back, Daniel’s grip in his hair being firm. Daniel was asserting a certain dominance with the way he was handling Seongwoo; controlling, demanding and firm in his decisions and actions. Seongwoo loved every aspect of it, loved the change of Daniel’s character, from being the gentle and caring boyfriend to the lover succumbing to his primal needs and desires, and in the heat of the moment, Seongwoo’s body encouraged Daniel to go further to which the latter responded with sheer enthusiasm.

With slow and drawn out thrusts, Daniel began to move inside Seongwoo to let the other adjust to the stretch first, knowing that despite the preparation, Seongwoo needed time to get used to the penetration. As Seongwoo’s noises were turning from whimpers to whiny moans, Daniel knew that the older boy was being comfortable by now and thus his thrusts became quicker and more forceful.

Hands holding onto Seongwoo’s waist a bit too firmly, leaving white marks on the skin to last for some time, Daniel bent over Seongwoo’s back to kiss and nibble on the other’s nape while burying his cock inside Seongwoo’s ass deeply to the hilt with each powerful thrust, causing Seongwoo to arch his back and press it against Daniel’s warm and sweaty chest, their bodies being pressed up with no space left between them and thus making it easier for Daniel to pull Seongwoo into another lewd kiss, teeth and lips crashing and tongues swirling around each other filthily. 

When Daniel broke off their makeout session, both of their lips were red and swollen, saliva glistening on them, and without any hesitation, Daniel shoved two of his fingers into Seongwoo’s mouth, groaning at Seongwoo’s eager response. Tongue darting around the digits, Seongwoo switched between licking on the fingers and nibbling on them, especially whenever Daniel thrusted against his prostate, sending surges of pleasure through Seongwoo’s body.

Just as they were falling into a rhythm, Seongwoo moaning shamelessly around Daniel’s fingers and pushing himself back in time to meet Daniel’s hips snapping forward, Daniel seemed to grow relentless; out of the blue, Daniel pulled out of Seongwoo and turned him around, his strong arms gripping Seongwoo under his thighs and pulling the older boy up with him. From anticipation, Seongwoo’s eyes were glistening and soon enough, he was pressed up against a wall, his legs wrapped tightly around Daniel’s waist while one hand was tangled in Daniel’s hair, the other one curling around the nape. 

Daniel’s eyes were burning with passion in them, pupils blown wide in pleasure; as Seongwoo was sliding back down on Daniel’s cock, the younger boy buried his face into Seongwoo’s shoulder, biting down on the skin until a red mark appeared. Wincing from the pain, Seongwoo cursed Daniel under his breath and caused a low growl to form in the back of Daniel’s throat, who snapped his hips up sharply and turned Seongwoo soon into a moany mess again.

Pounding up into Seongwoo, Daniel was being relentless and put all his strength into driving his hips up in a quick pace; orgasm nearing, and his legs losing strength and straining against his will, Daniel knew he couldn’t fuck Seongwoo in that position for a long time, even though it helped him fill out the other completely. Seongwoo was clinging desperately onto Daniel, clawing into his shoulders to get a good grip, and filling the air with shaky whines and a mantra of ‘ _ harder, Daniel, please fuck me harder’ _ . The latter at least had half a mind to drown out Seongwoo’s sex noises with more kissing and sucking on his tongue, the only sound echoing in the room being skin slapping against skin. 

Just as Seongwoo clenched around Daniel’s cock, the younger was already so wound up that he thrusted up one more time before releasing long spurts of white, hot semen deep into Seongwoo’s hole, a chocked out cry escaping his throat as he hit his orgasm. Seongwoo was following right after, his hand pumping his own cock to its release, his cum shooting across their sweaty chests, both of them shuddering at the feeling of their intense orgasms. 

Knees giving in, Daniel had to let go off Seongwoo right after they had somewhat calmed down from their highs, and he sacked in together, his broader built frame crushing Seongwoo against the wall. All the energy from before had left Daniel, who rather snuggled up into Seongwoo’s arms, his nose nuzzled into the crook of the elder’s neck and taking in his scent, which just reeked of sex and  _ Seongwoo himself _ . 

“You’re really something,” Seongwoo let out a throaty laugh and shoved Daniel off himself, his hand finding its way into Daniel’s hair afterwards to pet him rewardingly. Relaxing into the touch, Daniel planted a kiss against Seongwoo’s pretty moles and gazed into his boyfriend’s eyes with utter love and adoration.

“Really, just now you were  _ growling  _ at me while fucking me against the wall, and now you’re resembling a soft puppy!”

The laughter in the room increased as Daniel pouted up sadly and almost childishly at the older boy, all traces of the dangerous sex god from before vanished. 

Seongwoo wasn’t all too wrong about his statement, Daniel knew it, which was why he distracted his boyfriend with sweet aftercare and lots of cuddles and languid, gentle kisses in bed later.

\---

(“Have you ever thought about buying a collar for Daniel?”, Jisung asked the next day, voice flat and showing no hints of amusement, and both Seongwoo and Daniel almost choked on their breakfast, the question being so direct and open was causing to spread embarrassment between the two boys in question. 

“Wh-what do you mean?”, Seongwoo’s voice was wavering and high-pitched due to his flustered feelings, cheeks burning red as he could feel everyone’s gaze on him. 

“Ah, Daniel is just embracing his fursona quite a lot. Hotel room walls are thinner than one might think.” 

Again, Jisung didn’t seem to bat an eye as he answered the question, despite the topic which was being discussed.

From then on, no one let the couple live their  _ intense  _ sessions down.) 


End file.
